Obsession
by Tsunade-sama
Summary: A story far too sick and twisted... Neji finds out about his weird obsession towards his younger cousin Hinata. I hope someone will read this, but remember that I warned you...
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**Chapter one**

**Burning tears**

He wasn't sure how it had happened.

How his younger cousin had become his obsession.

He wasn't sure when he had started to feel this way.

He guessed it had been that particular night when Hinata had been walking home alone from the training field. The night had been colder then usual as summer had started to turn into autumn. After spotting Hinata shivering because of the cruel wind on her small back Neji had wondered how Hinata's father allowed her to walk alone at night. He guessed Hiashi just didn't care enough of his daughter to give a thought of her whereabouts. It wasn't like Hiashi would trust her surviving skills enough to know she was safe. Neji had walked behind her for a moment longer than few minutes without knowing if she had been aware of him or not. He had watched how she had wrapped her jacket tighter around her surprisingly beautiful little body. The wind blew trough her thick dark hair blowing it up and down revealing her round neck. Neji had found the sight of her white skin and her hair black as a piece of carbon nearly hypnotic.

Hinata was small but curvy, despite of the fact that she was always trying to hide her body from the eyes of everybody under that ridiculous-looking coat. Her lousy bearing and her huge white eyes made her look so fragile, as if she had been made of glass. Neji had found himself wondering if the skin under her big clothes was as white as the colour of her neck, or even whiter. In his mind Neji was betting that her breast had never even seen the sun… At this point he had noticed that he was walking faster and so was she. She almost ran. Even the wind had been blowing faster, as if the dark wood had been dancing around them. Hinata had almost disappeared from his sight, and that was when he yelled; "Don't worry, Hinata, it's me!" Hinata ran. "Wait, Hinata!" he shouted, "It's me, Neji!" Hinata had started running faster than Neji had though she was able to run. Neji ran behind her for a while, but stopped when he had realised that the girl he now noticed he'd been chasing had disappeared in the depths of the forest. He stood on the path for a while remembering the beauty of her back and neck and her black hair when she had ran away from him like a scared little white reindeer. Yeah, he guessed it was that night when this girl that he used to hate had become his obsession.

He started to look for her whenever he had the change. Whenever he saw her training, he looked for the movements of the hidden body. Whenever he saw her eating, he watched for the movements of those full lips of her little mouth eating small pieces and her throat swallowing the pieces as if it was sore. Whenever he saw her when it was hot, he waited her to take off her jacket, which never left her shoulders. Whenever it was cold he watched her to roll the jacket tighter on her. Early in the morning, when everyone else was still asleep, Hinata ate breakfast in the kitchen of the house in which the main house branch of the Hyuga family lived and then headed to train when Shino, Kiba and Kurenai-sensei probably were still asleep. Neji had started to wake up early just to see how Hinata sneaked silently to the yard of the Hyuga complex and walked trough the yard to the gate. At one morning Neji decided to talk to the girl he now so greatly hated and desired in a weir way. The door of the house of the main house wasn't locked, so he sneaked into the kitchen where she was nipping on a fruit.

"An early bird, huh?" he asked.

Hinata nearly choked on her fruit. "Ne… Neji-oniisan", Hinata said, "Good morning. Want to have some breakfast?"

"How is it possible that you can say all that and notice I'm here without even looking at my direction?"

"Well, I am a Hyuga after all", she whispered to herself.

"Are you making fun of me?" Neji asked, walked to her and raised her head with his forefinger.

"No, Neji-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you." She was shaking.

"You couldn't hurt me with all that you've got, pretty cousin of mine."

"Well, I'm sorry…" Neji allowed her head to fall back down. "An early bird is most likely to be shot down and killed."

"I've got to go", she whispered and nearly ran out of kitchen.

"You didn't eat your breakfast", Neji pointed out. "If you carry on that way, you'll be so thin I could snap you like a stick with my fingers. Not that I wouldn't be able to do it now…"

Hinata was already in the yard, running away with tears covering her cheeks.

* * *

"What's up, Hinata?" Kiba asked munching his onigiri when they were walking back from the training field.

It was late afternoon, and the warm autumn sun made them feel blistering enough to walk with their jackets open. The air was still despite of the warm freshness of the autumn. Akamaru was scuttling on the dusty road ahead of them.

"What do you mean, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"You've been acting kind of jumpy lately", he said with a concerned tone in his voice, "It seems to me that you're only truly relaxed when we're on missions. Is something bothering you?"

"Well…" Hinata started, "I don't know if I can tell. I mean, I guess I'm just imagining things."

"Is it something like a girl thing?" Kiba grinned, "Have you talked to Kurenai-sensei about it?"

"No. I mean, I guess it could happen to a boy too, and I haven't talked about it with sensei."

"What's happening to you then?"

Hinata stopped walking and looked Kiba right into his eyes.

"Kiba-kun, have you ever been stalked?"

"Hello, pretty cousin of mine." Hinata's heart jumped up to her throat.

"Hello, Neji", Kiba greeted and turned back to Hinata. "Tell me who's bothering you and I shall teach them some manners."

The expression on his face was nearly fierce. Hinata was eyeing Neji nervously.

"Actually, Kiba", Neji said, "Would you excuse us? I need to talk to Hinata a little. Secrets of the Hyuga, you see. So if you don't mind."

"Actually we had a pretty important discussion going on. Could this wait?" Kiba asked.

"No, I'm sorry but this is urgent", Neji said immediately.

Kiba looked at Hinata, unable to read a single expression on her pale face.

"Well, I guess it is important then. But Hinata, are you sure you are okay?"

"She's sure", Neji said.

"If you need to talk to me, and I'd appreciate it if you would, you know where I live. Okay?"Kiba said.

Hinata nodded.

"Bye then", Kiba said with a voice kind of unsure, "Let's go, Akamaru."

The dog barked and ran away with his master. Hinata looked at Kiba's back begging for help. She was disgustingly conscious of the way Neji looked at her. She wandered if she should have asked Kiba to stay and help her with whatever she had to face. Well, after Neji had told her father that Hinata didn't trust her older cousin, she couldn't face the anger of her father. He loved Neji like a son, and probably trusted him more than Hinata.

"Who's stalking you, dear cousin?" Neji asked. Hinata gathered her courage and faced his stare.

"I guess I'm just imagining things, Neji-oniisan", she whispered, "But it seems to me that you've been watching me lately kind of unpleasantly."

"What's wrong with watching a pretty girl?" Neji smiled.

"It's wrong if she is your cousin and you are watching her like you'd like to do your will with her."

The strength in her usually weak and shy voice surprised Neji. It made him angry. He was used to be on top in anything, especially when it came to her weak cousin. He forced her hands into his and pushed her to the nearest tree.

"What would I like to do with you, Hinata?" He asked with a fierce voice.

"It seems to me that you'd like to do your will with me. I can see it in your idiotic gaze. I'm not a fool, you know." The strong sound of her voice surprised her as much as him.

"Oh, yes you are a fool, Hinata", Neji whispered to her ear.

"You are an idiot. But you're right. Perhaps I would like to have sex with you. You are a pretty girl after all, despite of the fact that I despise you more than anything in this world. You would be good to shag."

"You wish to rape me, you mean", she said with her voice shaking in anger. Neji licked her ear tip and pulled back.

"Your jacket seems to be open. Is it always like that when the dog boy is around?"

He tried to pull the jacket off her shoulders, but she hit his wrist off.

"It seems to be quite an impressive set of breast you are hiding under that ridiculous coat. I bet even Naruto would want you if you'd dress a little bit sluttier and allowed the world to see you like the little whore you are."

"Get off me, Neji, or I'll activate your curse seal!" Hinate raised her hand to her forehead.

"And your papa surely wouldn't notice that. He sure wouldn't believe me if I told him what you've done? He wouldn't believe you for sure."

He placed his hand on her left breast.

"Such a lovely pair of breast, indeed. But if you tell anyone, if you tell Naruto, if you tell the dog boy, if you tell to that bitch Kurenai what I've said or what I've done, these breasts won't feed any babies, ever. I shall crush them so badly there won't be anything left of them. Do you understand?"

"No."

"Well, perhaps I should crush your beloved boyfriend then."

Hinata didn't know from where she found the strength to kick Neji in the nuts, but after he was on the ground, she spit on him.

"Naruto is stronger than you, and you know it. You might hurt me and I don't care if you do, but you can't threaten me about my loved ones. They are all stronger than you." She leaped away from him back to the road and walked away. It wasn't until she was in her room when she allowed her burning tears to flow.


	2. Chapter two, Book at bedtime

**Chapter 2**

**Book at bedtime**

Hinata was sitting in the kitchen reading a book.

She laid her hands on the table turning pages with a concentrated look on her face.

She was hardly able to remember what she was reading.

It had been a while since she had last seen her cousin. It almost seemed like Neji had been avoiding her for the last month. Whenever she had seen him, she had managed to look into his eyes bravely, and even thought the strength in her eyes had been faked, he seemed to have believed her to be stronger now. Hinata had nearly forgotten her fear of places Neji might have found her alone. She hadn't told her family about the incident on the road from the training field, mostly because she'd been afraid of her father's reaction. She had mentioned Kiba about Neji's actions, but since Neji seemed to have gotten scared, she had told him to hold his horses. Now her life seemed to on back on track.

Until the door got knocked.

Hanabi walked past her to open the door.

"Hello Hanabi", she heard Neji's voice saying "Is your sister home?"

Hinata was quickly awaked from her daydreams.

"Hinata!" she heard Hanabi yelling, "Neji onii-chan is here to see you!"

She was already running to her room.

"Hello dear cousin", Neji said, "Where are you running? I know this is your day off."

Hinata stopped and turned around.

"He… hello, Neji", she forced herself to say, "What… what are you doing here?"

All her fears came back to hunt her, stroke her down like a lightning.

She saw Neji smiling and placing his hand to Hanabi's shoulders.

Hanabi turned to look him for a moment, then turned back to look her older sister.

"Are you not feeling well, sister?" she asked, "You look so pale."

"What are you doing here, cousin?" Hinata asked with her voice shaking.

Hanabi didn't see him smiling. She was too concentrated to look Hinata's sweaty face that she ignored the hands of her cousin when Neji patted her shoulders.

"I only need to borrow a book of yours, Hinata", he said, the one you are keeping in your room."

His lips silently formed the words "Hanabi…isn't …stronger…than…me"

"Our books are in the living room," Hanabi said turning her head to smile for her cousin.

Neji smiled back.

"Not this one, Hanabi, this is the one she read last night before going to sleep."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Hinata was unvoiced.

Neji's lips formed a smile, then the words "She's thirteen years old, have you no heart?"

"Let's just get the book and then I'll be going", he said, "You do look awfully pale, Hinata, like you'd be haunted by a ghost or something. I'll leave you to rest in a moment."

Neji moved past Hanabi, walked to Hinata and placed his hand on her back.

"You don't want me to start a fight, do you?" he whispered.

"You... youwouldn't dare to hurt my sister, you bastard", Hinata whispered back without moving an inch, "She's dear even to our father. You would like to remain in good terms with him, wouldn't you?"

"Right now all I care about is how to get you into your room without having to hurt your sister. She's very dear to me too, you see. Very dear…"

Hinata used her byakugan to see her sister who was standing behind their backs, not very far away. The girl was shaking, obviously noticing that something was wrong. Hinata was shaking too, mindful of the fact that her sister was now using her byakugan to see through Neji's back how he used his centle fist to cause painto Hinata breaking the blood veins on her back.

Hanabi obviously saw the huge bruise that was starting to form on her sisters back.

Hinata forced her scared and shaking legs to move towards her room as Neji started to push her back again.

"You are a smart girl, Hinata" he whispered right before the door closed behind them.


	3. chapter 3, Fear and loathing

**Chapter 3**

**Fear and loathing**

When the door slammed behind Neji and Hinata, she turned over to face him.

"Whatever it is that you want you are not going to get it", Hinata whispered.

Neji smiled when he noticed the tear of fear and loathing searing in her eye.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" he asked with a tender voice so purely faked Hinata felt she would have wanted to laugh if she hadn't been about to burst into tears. "I only wish to borrow something from you, I already told you so."

Neji stood hardly an inch away from her, staring her with a disgusting, lusty gaze in his empty eyes. He was taller, stronger and more experienced in battles.

He was angry, too, and she never was. Hinata was frightened and her spine was aching so badly she was hardly able to stand. If she was to fight him, she would probably loose. Before this moment she had never actually hated this boy, not even because of the fact that Neji had hated her ever since she had been three years old. Hinata was the symbol of all his hatred, despise and repugnance towards the Hyuga. She was not very loved among her family, she had never had any killing instincts, and she had never dared to feel pure anger in her whole life. She obviously hated herself, and it made her an easy target.

Neji reached to stroke her hair. Hinata tried to hit his hand away, but Neji grapped her hand to his and squeezed if so hard Hinata could have sworn it to break.

"I would very much like to see what's under your jacket", he whispered pulling Hinata Hinata closer.

"Would you?" Hinata whispered, trying hard to hold back her tears, "I…"

"There's no need resisting me, Hinata", He hissed to her ear, "Your father isn't home right now, and your sister won't come here, I'm sure of it. Not until I'm done with you."

"Done? So you actually mean to…"

Hinata nearly fell on the floor when Neji started to push her to her bed. He placed his hand on her mouth.

"You truly turn me on, Hinata", he whispered, "You are like a beautiful white rose yet to be plugged."

Hinata bit his finger, and for a moment he lifted his hand from her mouth.

"Neji… For goodness sake, I am your cousin! You… don't know what you… Just please, please let go and let's forget all this. Please…"

"Yes, Hinata, you are mine", Neji hissed, "Or actually, I'm going to make you mine. I am going to have you, no matter what you say. I am going to take you here and now."

He pushed her to her bed and started to rip off her jacket.

"Please let go, Neji!" Hinata yelled, "I don't want us to hurt each other!"

"You couldn't hurt me, Hinata", he said smiling, "You are such aweakling. And I promise not to hurt you more than I'm forced to, if you do as I say."

"Neji, don't!"

No matter what he was trying to do to her, she still wasn't ready to hate and hurt him.

"That's right, Hinata", Neji whispered pulling off her fleece, "Whisper my name."

Okay, now she was ready to hurt him.

"You are not getting away with this!" she yelled.

"You don't want your sister to hear how I'm taking you, wouldn't you, Hinata?" he hissed fiercely, "And I swear she will hear you scream in pain unless you lay back and let me take your virginity with ease. So be still, little slut!"

"No!" she screamed, "I'm going to fight back, Neji! You're going to have to hurt me, if you're going to rape me."

Neji placed his boy over her holding her wrists powerfully.

"Oh, don't try that honey…" he smiled, "You don't stand a change against me. I would be forced to hurt you. The best you can do right now is to be still and let me touch you. Be a very cood girl…"

"Threatening really turns you on, doesn't it?" She concentrated her chakra on her hand and pulled it from his hold.

"Get your hand off me!" She screamed, placing her free hand on his throne, "Or otherwise I…"

She didn't realize what hit her before she saw Neji holding his fist over her face. He had targeted a taijutsu hit on her eye, and it had landed perfectly. Hinata's face started to burn in pain.

"You're mine, Hinata!" he screamed more angrily than she had ever heard him scream, "You're mine because I say so!"

"No!"

"Lay back, bitch!"

She felt she was almost ready to face another hit, but it never came. Something was punched, though. She heard a loud voice of metal hitting something obviously softer, and Neji no longer lied on her but on the floor. A frying pan hit the floor as it dropped next to the head of the unconscious boy.

Haruno Sakura sat to her bed and hugged her. She was crying.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled, "What are you doing here. You saved me…"

Sakura was hugging her so tight it hurt.

"Hinata!" she cried, "I just needed to ask you one thing. I came to your house and saw your sister crying. She let me in and begged me to help. I took a frying pan from the kitchen, and I just… I heard you… I saw… And I just… Oh, Hinata! Are you okay?"

Hinata wrapped her clothes back on her with shaking fingers, and then allowed herself to burst into tears.

"Sakura-chan, he touched me! He is my cousin and he tried… I didn't do anything to him! He just pushed me to bed and started touching me!"

"It's okay now, Hinata. It's over now."

"No it isn't", she cried, "I know it. He hates me. He wants to humiliate me! He will try it again!"

"Hinata, it will NEVER happen again!" Sakura said wiping tears from her face with her hand, "We will make sure of it. Tell your dad, I'm here to support you… He will…"

"Dad wouldn't believe me", Hinata wept, "He likes Neji and he wouldn't believe me."

"Then we will tell Naruto, Kiba, or someone else who will help us to beat the shit out of him. Or I will beat him myself!" "But I feel so filthy… he actually touched me."

"I sure make his life a living hell for this!" Sakura hissed, "That bastard will Neji will regret this!"

"I feel unclean…"

"Hinata, you've done nothing wrong. And your cousin shall learn that no mancan mess with you!"

"But if dad will find out…"

"Hinata, if you leave it like this, he will try again. You have to put an end for this now. I know it's hard…"

"Will you help me?" Hinata whiped her tears.

"Of course. I told you I'd beat the shit out of him. Here's what we're going to do…"


	4. Chapter 4, Plans

**Chapter 4**

**Plans**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Uzumaki Naruto whined while crawling towards his door, "Stop severing my door!"

Hammering continued.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan", Naruto groaned, "What on earth are you doing trying to violate my poor door first in the morning?"

"Its five past four in the evening", Sakura pointed out.

"Well yeah, but I was still sleeping."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto spotted Hinata, who was standing behind Sakura looking kind of distressed.

"Hinata-chan, whatever happened to your eye?" He asked with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Violence at home", Sakura said.

"What? Is Hanabi that violent?"

Sakura slapped his forehead. "No, you idiot!"

"Neji", Hinata whispered, "It was Neji, Naruto-kun.

And this is nothing. You should have seen my bruise and my back before we went to see Tsunade-sama.

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura gripped a hold of his arm.

"You are still wearing a pyjama, you idiot!"

"Right", Naruto said hastily, "I'll get changed. Please turn around, ladies."

"No, Naruto. We have a plan. Put that shirt back on."

"Does it include me changing clothes in front of ladies? Turn around, Sakura-chan. If he is to mess with Hinata, he is to mess with me. I'll kill him!"

"No, Naruto-kun", Hinata interrupted, "I'll kill him."

The newly found strength in her usually weak and shy voice surprised Naruto, nearly making him shake.

"Or at least I'll make him suffer."

"We are here to ask if Hinata could live with you for a while", Sakura said, "Tsunade-sama promised to "talk" to her father, but Hinata is not ready to face Neji yet."

"I should very much like to see how Hiashi reacts when Tsunade wants to have a word with him", Naruto said.

"Yeah", Hinata said, "Dad is pretty much afraid of her."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Naruto smiled, "Of course you can come live with me, Hinata. I've never lived with a woman before. Cool!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun", Hinata smiled.


	5. Chapter 5, A fatal mistake

**A fatal mistake**

It had been two weeks since Hinata had moved to Naruto's apartment. She spent days on missions and seemed to have gotten over about Neji's actions. When she was not with Kurenai or her team, she practiced. She practiced with Sakura and she practiced with Tsunade, trying to learn to improve her gentle fist taijutsu learning superhuman strength techniques. It wasn't her great talent, but she managed.

Her father was aware of what had happened to his daughter, but had chosen to believe Neji's version, as she had predicted. Tsunade had 'talked' to Hiashi about suitable treatment of one's offspring, and then punched him after hearing his answer. Hiashi Hyuga had pointed out that it wasn't suitable for a hokage to give a black eye to a leader of a respectable old house. Tsunade obviously hadn't listened. For his own luck, Neji had managed to avoid conversation with the hokage.

Hinata felt she wasn't ready to move back home for awhile, not before she was physically strong enough to face Neji. Naruto had found himself to be verypleased seeing Hinata every day. He felt comfortable with her around, as if he had found a family.

Now he was walking towards Ichikaru ramen. The mission he was about to be sent had been transferred to begin later at the evening, and he was hungry. For his luck, he spotted Sakura there eating noodles with a dark-haired man.

"Hello, Sakura-chan", Naruto cheered, "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, but you've always been with Hinata and it… Well, Hello, Sai", he greeted after noticing with whom Sakura was eating with.

"Hello Naruto", Sai said with his best impish fake smile.

"Sakura-chan", you're not dating that idiot, are you?" Naruto asked.

"No", Sai said, "This is just a lunch date."

"It's twenty past four in the afternoon", Naruto said.

"So you do know how to read clock?" Sai asked.

"Sakura, you can't be serious with him. He's an idiot."

"But a good one night stand", Sakura blushed.

"Yeah", Sai said, smiling his completely emotionless fake smile, "I can make a good one night stand even without emotions." "

Yeah, right. You do know you look exactly like a guinea-pig when you are smiling like that don't you? In a very bad way. Like a totally emotionless, cruel and sadistic guinea-pig. That's a very scary outlook."

Sai smiled back to Naruto, like they would have been comparing their teeth.

"But I need to ask you something, Sakura", he said, turning back to her, "Would you think that it would be possible for Hinata to like me, even a little?"

Sakura nearly choked on her noodles.

"Naruto, you idiot!" She said, "She has been watching you like, since before you entered the academy."

"Well yeah, but I just though that she liked my coat or something…"

"That coat?" Sai asked, "Even thought she might feel attracted to other women, I don't think…"

"What?" Naruto interrupted.

"Well, Sakura said she likes you."

"Idiot!"

"Oh, please…" Sakura groaned, "Anyway, Where is Hinata?"

"Oh, she said Tsunade was goingto teach her something", Naruto said.

"Didn't she get her message?" Sakura asked, "Tsunade had some urgent operation this evening, a matter of life and death. Something that Shizune and the others couldn't handle with. She told me this morning that it would probably take all night."

"Well, in that case I'll buy some takeaway and go home to her", Naruto said, "Bye the way, Neji hasn't found out about her staying with me?"

"I suppose not, and I truly hope so", Sakura answered.

"I don't know what it is about this Neji that you have to avoid him", Sai said, "But he was heading to the hokage's office half an hour ago or something like that. He said he had been forced to come and talk with her."

The colour on Sakura's face escaped as she slammed her hand to her mouth. She and Naruto looked each others and hurried up.

"Pay my portion too, will you, Sai?" Sakura whispered, "We have to go to Tsunade's office right now." They hurried away leaving Sai sitting in his chair looking kind of dazzled.


	6. Chapter 6, Feels like fear

**Before you start reading this, I'd like to say something: I admit this is sick and sadistic, and I don't know why I even started writing this story. I has just haunted my mind since december. I do not wish to hurt anyone's feelings with this story, nevertheless with this particular chapter. This chapter contains violence.**

**Feels like fear**

Hinata closed the door silently behind her.

For some reason she had had a bad feeling ever since she had left Tsunade's office. The air felt thick and hot around her, as if she'd been running out of oxygen. She pulled off her jacket, placed it on the back of a chair and started to brush her damp black hair. Naruto was sent on a mission. He would hardly be back before midnight at least. Bad luck, she thought, now, when she most felt she wanted his company. She felt lonely indeed, so much that it made her nervous. She wouldn't be seeing her team before the next morning either. Her shirt felt sticky and sweaty because of the heat. She decided to take a quick bath and pulled her wet shirt over her shoulders.

And then, she realized the door wasn't locked.

The fact made her even more nervous than she already felt. She could have sworn she had locket it. She took her jacket to cover her and moved to the door. She placed her shaking hand to the door handle and locket the door. The bad feeling wasn't gone yet, was someone else already in the apartment?

She suddenly stopped breathing.

She heard nothing in the silence.

She sensed no chakra.

She was alone.

* * *

She ran the water to the wooden bathtub, took off rest of her clothes and locked the bathroom door confirming it was locked four times. She sat on the bathtub feeling much more relaxed. As the water ran across her body, she nearly fell asleep. When she rose from the bath she felt no tension and was no longer afraid. She wrapped a towel around her. When the bathtub was dry and clean, she put on clean clothes and opened the door. 

That was when she saw a needle flying through the air.

There was nowhere to jump in where she was standing.

There was no time to close the door either, so she pulled all the muscles of her stomach so tight that the wound wouldn't be deep enough to be fatal. When the oversized needle struck to her stomach, she pulled it away as soon as possible.

"Fresh as a daisy, how nice!"

She held her bleeding stomach with her shaking hands. She wasn't trembling because of the pain; she was trembling because she was too afraid to even look Neji into his eyes now, when he was standing far too close to her.

"H-h-how did you fi-find me?" she asked with her voice shuddering, "And ho-h-how did y-you get in h-here?"

He laughed a little. "From the window, dear, I'm a ninja too, much better than you are for sure. For letting your guard down even for a moment, my dear little flower... And don't worry about the needle, it is poisoned."

The horror she was feeling grew as she noticed herself to be sleepy.

She tried to rise back on her feet but her feet felt numb.

"What… what are y-you…? Ne-Neji… P-p-please cousin Neji… I…" And she passed out.

* * *

She woke up after a slap on her face. Her head felt numb, she was naked and blooded all over, although the wound in her stomach felt to be tied. 

"You're no fun for me if you can't feel a thing!"

She looked at Neji who was sitting next to her on the bed where she was laying.

She felt his hand sliding on her skin.

"What a beautiful body you've got", Neji whispered, "And it's all for me."

She wanted to throw up. Her head felt dizzy despite the fact that she was laying down. Her stomach was aching as the poison spread. She felt as if she would have no strength even to move her limbs.

"Is…"

"It's not fatal, but will hurt like hell", Neji said, "I mean the poison, but I guess it is not fatal what I'm going to do to you either. I would be a pain to clean the mess if it would be fatal, so just humiliating you and shutting that little mouth of yoursfor ever will do just fine."

Hinata managed to turn over and tried to rise up, but Neji quickly pulled her back on her back.

"Don't you dare to move after all the trouble I had finding you and climbing up here!"

Hinata watched in horror while Neji took a better position on the bed, now laying next to her. She was sweating and trembling when he gently caressed her hair.

"Let's just face the facts, Hinata", he whispered to her ear, "In your whole life you've been nothing but a trouble and a burden to everyone around you. I see you've been practicing diligently to change yourself, but you still are. For me, you're something more though; a favourite toy, a psychological experiment. I hate you, so I can't say I wouldn't care for your existence. I'd just love to play a little with my lovely doll."

The girl was fighting tears when Neji moved himself on her.

"No", Hinata whispered, "P-p-please don't."

Was it all going to end like this? Even if Neji wouldn't kill her, all her work to change herself, all that she had done to get stronger, all, that she had done to pay back to Neji, had been in vane. She closed her eyes but she knew very well the tears wouldn't be far away.

Neji pulled her hands to the pillow. Hinata hated her weakness.

Where was all her strength now when she needed it? Her limbs were motionless; her whole body was weak and completely immobile.

This time she wouldn't be lucky enough to have Sakura to save her.

Naruto was on a mission.

She was alone with a man who wished nothing more than to hurt her.

She felt sleepy because of the poison, as if some dark, warm liquid would have been about to swallow her. She whished she could be able to fall asleep, to let Neji do what he was about to do without feeling a thing herself. She forced herself to fall asleep; she forced her body to feel even heavier.

Neji shook her. "I won't allow you to do that, Hinata, you have to be awake or I'll hit you again."

Hinata couldn't resist crying any longer.

"Neji, just let me go", she whispered, "P-please. Just leave me be!"

Aslapon her face.

"I won't do that and you know it! Shut up!"

Hinata hated herself, but she nodded, crying silently. Neji caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Look at me, Hinata." Hinata forced her eyes open again. "Good girl. You can always weep. Oh, how I'd love to hear the daughter of the main house crying when I'm hurting her in every way imaginable. But do not beg me to stop. It'll just annoy me, and I don't think I'd tolerate that." Hinata didn't even try to hold back her tears, she just couldn't do it. She nodded and tried to get used to the idea that what Neji was about to do to her, was going to hurt.


	7. Chapter 7, From here to eternity

**This chapter also contains violence**.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**From here to eternity**

"Funny, I haven't seen you so lightly clad since we were about one and two years old. Weird, isn't it?"

Hinata didn't answer.

"Funny I can still remember it", Neji continued, "You had ripped that white summer dress of yours while playing in the bushes. Your dad sure was mad; it was an expensive dress, more expensive than his little Hinata at least. I thought you were cute back then. And even when you where a baby, you were always thinking about the others, never even daring to kill a fish or a bird, no matter how everyone was preaching you about killing intent. Are you listening to me?"

Hinata didn't answer. She was laying on the bloody bed facing the wall rather than Neji. He wasn't able to tell if she was even awake.

"You weren't even ready to defend your own miserable life", he continued, sitting on the bed hugging his knees, "And now I've done you this. But I have to admit you are good for something."

He poked her back, but she remained silent, despite her heavy breathing.

"Well, I'm off", Neji said jumping off the bed and walking to the door, "I have a meeting with my team. Bye, cousin! Can't say I wouldn't have dreamt about this moment…"

He waved his hand and the door slammed close behind him. Hinata was fighting the incredible pain burning in her abdomen. Her legs felt immobile and she found breathing hard. The poison was still in her system, and it made her feel numb and sleepy. The warm liquid felt to be swallowing her again, and before she fell asleep, only on though penetrated her violated mind; "You will pay for this."

* * *

"It's no use, Naruto. She's already gone to hospital." 

Naruto still hammered the door of the hokage's office.

"Quit hammering it, Naruto, you're going to break it!" Sakura pushed Naruto away from the door. "Shizune is probably at the hospital too, no one's going to open that door. Where could she have gone when she left this place?"

"Shizune?"

"No, I mean Hinata, you idiot!"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Back to our place or to the training field."

"Our place?"

"My place, I mean."

Sakura nodded. "Let's not panic now", she said, "Perhaps Neji didn't even see her. In case he did, I'll run to the training area to check everything is okay. Go to your home, Naruto, in case she went there. If I'm not back here in half an hour, come find us. If you're not here when I return, I'll hurry to your place. Got it?"

"Okay." They both ran into their directions as fast as they could.

* * *

Naruto ran the dusty street without stopping, trying hard not to knock anyone down while running, and failing miserably because of the rush hour.

About fifty 'excuse me':s later he bumped into a boy wearing a white shirt.

Naruto looked up from the ground where he had fell sitting, only to notice that the shirt the boy was wearing had a little blood stain in the middle of the abdomen.

Neji looked at Naruto for a moment and tried to walk past him.

Naruto gripped his ankles with a movement so fast and furious that it made Neji fall to the ground.

"What have you done to her!" Naruto yelled punching Neji to his cheek aggressively.

"To whom?" Neji asked while rubbing his newly red coloured cheek.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled ignoring all the people that had gathered around them, "What have you done to her! Where is she!"

"What makes it your problem, or mine?" Neji asked trying to get up, but Naruto was now sitting on him.

"If anyone is to mess with her, he is to mess with me!" Naruto screamed, "I told you this once before, and I'll tell it to you again! You are going down, bastard!"

He hit his face again.

"This time you won't be getting up anytime soon! I swear I'll crush you if you have done anything to harm her!"

Naruto tried to punch him for the third time, but this time Neji engrossed his fist, stopping the bunch and moving fast further from him. They were now both sitting on the dusty road, Neji holding Naruto's fist smiling. It was hard for Naruto to even hear what Neji said because of the stampede of people forming around of them.

"Look, if you think that it is in any way your business what I have done to your pathetic girlfriend, why don't you go ask her by yourself instead of ruining my shirt in the dust? And I suggest you better hurry, fox-boy, let's just say because of chemical reasons."

Neji rose up and so did Naruto.

"Besides, I have a meeting with my team, and I'm already late. I've got no time to play with little weaklings anymore. I've had my fill today, so to speak..."

Naruto tried to punch him in his abdomen, but Neji managed to hop off.

"I swear…" Naruto began through his teeth, "If that blood on your shirt is Hinata's, I'll kill you."

"Better run off then, dope!"

"Tonight, three am, in the training field!" Naruto yelled.

"I you wish to lose, I guess I have to do you this favour. Three am it is then. See you later, foxie!"

Neji waved his hand and turned over, disappearing to the crowd. Naruto spit on the ground after him and then ran towards his home as fast as he could.

* * *

Hinata didn't know how long she had been asleep. 

The real world wasn't that different from her nightmares.

She wasn't sure what Neji had done to her, because she had tried hard to forget everything even before there was anything to forget. Her whole body was aching and she was shivering with cold and disgust. She didn't know where she bled, but there was blood all over her anyway. One thing was for sure, though. Her chastity had been violated; she had been humiliated in the worst way possible.

Hinata tried to rise up from the bed littered with salty tears and virgin blood, and with the blood of a screaming girl. She fell on the floor because her legs wouldn't obey. She cried and yelled desperately. She tried again to get up. She had to pull herself together, she had to wash herself and then dress up. She had to start breathing normally again, she had to get up from the floor where she was now crying.

She forced her self to get up, only to fell crying to the arms of Uzumaki Naruto who had just rushed in from the door. Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around her naked, shaking shoulders.

"N-Naruto…" Naruto caressed her hair gently and pulled her closer. She cried against his shoulder, trembling.

"It is okay now, Hinata dear, it ia over. I'm here for you. No one's ever going to hurt you again, ever." He moved his hands to caress her back keeping her close, promising to protect this fragile girl from that moment to eternity.


	8. Chapter 8, Good night

**Chapter 8**

**Good night**

Naruto was sitting on the window, looking down to the yard. The night was falling to Konoha, and the village below the window became less and less observable, like the darkness would have been creeping up from below.

He heard Hinata rising up from the chair on where she had been sitting, laying her hands on the table in the dimly lit apartment. He turned over to look at her. Even in the hazy, modest light she looked amazingly beautiful. He desired to move over to hug that pale, fragile looking girl, to hold her and to protect her.

Hinata walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, turning to look at Hinata who now sat next to him to the windowsill.

"Better now", she said with a silent voice eyeing the village. 'Because you are here with me', she wanted to add but never dared.

"I'm still feeling tired but the physical pain is gone, no doubt thanks to the medicine Sakura gave me."

"Perhaps you should try to get some sleep", Naruto said still wanting desperately to reach over to hug her.

Hinata shook her head.

"No, I think I want to be awake", she said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I just…" Hinata started looking conscientiously somewhere else than his direction.

She blushed. "I just don't feel like I would… w-want… to be alone. I k-kind of… like your…company N-naruto-kun."

When Naruto looked at her red face, he remembered that this was the first time this evening he heard her voice shaking.

"And I just… d-d-don't want to be alone… again."

She bit her lip suppressing a tear. Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her how much he would have liked to hold her, he wanted to tell that she would never be left alone again, but the words died in his throat.

"I…" he began, "I care for… you", he said.

Hinata looked at him with her mouth left open, but she was not able to say anything.

"I mean… when you came to live with me I started to feel like you were my…"

Hinata closed her mouth not even trying to interrupt him.

"Family", Naruto said. Hinata nodded silently.

"L-like a sister?"

"Kind of."

"Oh." Hinata bit her lip again.

"No, no, I didn't mean to… I mean…" Naruto tried to correct the mistake he never noticed he made,

"I care for you, Hinata!" He jumped down and reached to hug her tight.

"You will never be left alone again!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun", she whispered, hugging him back.

They held each others in dark silence just listening each others breathe. Naruto didn't know if his heart was beating this fast because of the girl in his arms or because of the fight he had challenged her psychopathic cousin to later that night.

Hinata knew exactly why her heart was beating this fast. The windowsill was cold and the night was dark and gloomy, but the arms of her nearly lifelong crush (or love?) felt warm and tight around her.

"T-this feels nice", Hinata broke the silence wondering if Naruto was even able to hear her words because of the loudness of her heart beats, "B-but strange. I… I don't remember ever being held before."

"Funny", Naruto said, "Me neither."

As if in common agreement they wrapped their hands tighter around each other.

"This feels good", he continued, moving his other hand to gently caress her hair.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun", Hinata whispered.

"What for?" Hinata laid her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks to you, I be-began trusting myself little more. A-a long time ago you showed me the right path. From you I learned I too could be stronger. And I've been walking that path ever since. I won't be dishonest now; I'll admit that what he did to me was horrible and painful in every way imaginable…"

Naruto felt his shirt getting damp because of her tears. "And that I wasn't able to defeat him today, but the day when I will be able to beat him will come and I will do everything and anything to gain enough power to overcome him."

Naruto moved her head gently with his hand and wiped the tears under her big white eyes with his fingers.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Pro-promise me you wont do anything to r-revenge for me or anything", she said, not daring to look at his kingfisher blue eyes and wondering why he was looking her into her eyes so keenly, still holding her head with his hands, "It would just get you into troubles with my family, and I don't want that. If I should beat him, that's okay because I don't really care what my father thinks of me anymore. I-I j-just… don't want you to get hurt. I-I m-mean not to s-s-say that Neji would be able to beat you, but if my father s-should know…"

Naruto wiped away her tear again.

She looked down.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you will stay here with me, that you'll be safe. Promise it, if even just forfew nights."

"I… I should be getting sleep, I guess", she said.

"I guess so too", Naruto said, "It has probably been the worst day of your life."

Hinata smiled.

"I admit the day has been horrible, but I wouldn't say so about the night."

She jumped down from the windowsill, walked over to the bed and laid down. Naruto sat down to a chair next to the table, trying to realize what Hinata had meant. He sat there hugging his knees, watching how the moonlight from the window lit Hinata's pale cheeks as she fell asleep. Naruto listened her soft, quiet breathing in silence. He had to make sure she was tight and safely asleep, so that he could go out to make sure her dreams would remain peaceful.

It was nearly two o'clock.

It wouldn't hurt to go early.

He silently walked to Hinata just to make sure she was asleep.

"Hinata?" he whispered.

No answer.

He stood still for a while, thinking. He kissed her cheekbone lightly.

No reaction.

"Good night, Hinata", he whispered, gripped his jacket, pulled it on his shoulders and without a sound left the apartment to be the only guard of the sleeping girl.


End file.
